callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Victor Charlie
Intel Images The images for the intel locations are all wrong. The one for the second intel is actually for the third intel. 11:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Could someone who actually went to school please re-write the first paragraph so it makes sense. My five year old son better English skills. what nice the reznov thing what dumbass put the thing that says reznov comes back? oxm said,'' A character who looks like reznov drops in. '' It doesn't mean that he is reznov. whoever fucked with it, dont fuck with it. please. [[User:Bumblebeeprime09|'Bumblebeeprime09' ]]Talk 23:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE the reznov thing I think they should put Reznov in this game, he would probably be like 70 but he is probably the most badass character in the whole Call of Duty series. And if it is him who they put in the game, then he will probably make flashbacks of WAW with him and Dimitri Go to the Reznov article, go down to Call of Duty: Black Ops and it will say, Reznov is confirmed to appear in the mission Victor Charlie and will be a major character. OH JESUS. What is fanatic communist soldier doing there as US SOG member ? I Cant wait to see Chernov as main leader of US Forces in Vietnam, Roebuck as leader of soviet union and Polonsky in Soviet Space program. Jeez. THis game looks more and more terrible. Timeline I think that Payback (Level) comes after this mission. That would make more sense. -- Heartless? On the synopsis of the level, there is a section about a mission called Heartless! What? Is that another planned mission? 18:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) First Level This level is possibly the first level of the game? As it says, Victor Charlie is the title, which probably stands for Viet Cong, as said in the article. Anyways Birth it says that his birthday is likely febuary 11 or 12 WHO PUT THISMrkdude 01:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC)mrkdude IGN Synopsis IGN has released a short synopsis of the level. http://pc.ign.com/articles/111/1114737p1.html --LOST-The Cartographer 00:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Reznov dissapears? In the rat tunnels,after finding reznov i found out that he dissapeared after i killed a few enemies. reznov then doesnt appear untill you get to the end of the rat tunnels. has this happened to anyone else?(and should i put it in trivia?) 01:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) knew something was up when rezvov zipped from right next to mason to out in the open in 3 secondsButthead4 23:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Butthead4 What the hell this makes no sense Reznov after Vortuka can do anything since Vorkuta so if your asking how he got down that fast thats how. If not then I don't understand what you are saying/asking. Sniperteam82308 23:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) what i was saying was at this point i started to guess reznov was being imangied by mason Rumor Has It.... There is "rumor" circulating that states that there is a usable Ballistic Knife in a hut near the river on this level. It could be an easter egg , but I haven't proved it. Does anyone Know anything about this? White808 23:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ive heard of this rumor but i havent confirmed it tho. most likely these claims are false thoGINJA-NINJA! 06:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) different firing noise for ak-47? i may be late but at the begining of the mission when mason holds A human sheild the ak-47 he holds has a different firing noise than usual. when you kill all the viet cong and dispose of the human sheilds body the firing noise goes back to normal. i havent seen this in the trivia page so can i edit it to say that...im new to the wikiGINJA-NINJA! 02:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) AK74u? I have not seen this weapon in this level. 02:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor Outdated Spoiler Alert? The game has been out for 7 or 8 months, I say the spoiler alert should be removed. 02:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor i think so too MW3 is coming out soon and everyone is finished with the campain on black ops already but many players who may be new to the cod franchise may play older games first and look up the levels and get a spoiler ruining the game... but i dont think there should be spoiler alerts anyways since ppl already know they are looking at what happens in the level.... im going to remove it...do i have to ask to remove it or can i go right ahead? GINJA-NINJA! 20:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC)